Ep. 4: The Boy Detective and the Spy
is the fourth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is notable for previewing the return of an important character which will come into fruition next episode. Synopsis A Black Magma plot to make a hidden base within society becomes spoiled when a snoopy boy accidentally discovers their set-up. Plot The episode begins with a Dark Q agent killing a security guard in his house and copying his face. Dark Q tricks the security agents into activating the emergency dial Central Intelligence Bureau. Sun Vulcan uncovers him and tries to stop him, but Dark Q reveals her true face and escapes. A young boy named Jiro notices Dark Q, believes her to be a burglar, and warns his parents, but they don't believe him. The Dark Q is destroyed for her failure and replaced with a more improved one. YulEagle and VulShark search for Black Magma's hideout, while Asao searches for the Dark Q. He asks Jiro's parents and they tell him that a man and a baby moved in next door. Asao investigates the neighbor's house, but is scared away by a dog. Meanwhile, Black Magma creates the Bird Monger to destroy the Sun Vulcan Robo. The Zero Girls begin construction on an underground fort. Jiro and 2 of his friends break into the neighbor's house, but the two friends quickly to trouble. Jiro finds a baby doll and gets caught by Dark Q. Jiro escapes back home, but the Dark Q shows up as his tutor and threatens his parents to keep him quiet. Later, at the Snack Safari, Jiro's friends tell Arashiyama about the burglar, but Jiro flees, begging his friends not to say anything about it. The Sun Vulcan team breaks into the neighbors house and destroys Dark Q. VulShark finds Black Magma's teleporting room use the signal computer to find Black Magma's fort. The men use the Jaguar Vulcan to find Black Magma's fort. After defeating the Machinemen, the men try to destroy Bird with the Vucan Ball, but Bird grows bigger. The men combine the Cosmo and Bull Vulcan to create the Sun Vulcan Robo, but gun pop out of the ground and shoot at it. VulEagle activates Iron Fist Whack-A-Mole to destroy the guns. After a brief fight, the Sun Vulcan Robo destroys Bird with the Aurora Plasma Return. Hell Saturn, despite his resent failure, is not mad as he plans to resurrect Queen Hedorian from her frozen slumber. Jiro's peaceful is returned as he beats Arashiyama at a add name of game and the episode ends. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero One: * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : *Dark Q: * : * : *Security Guard: DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara